Harley (TV Series)
Harley is a character first mentioned in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead, in the episode "Claimed" and then appears in the episode "Alone". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Harley's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Harley is one of the men who invade the house Rick, Carl, and Michonne were staying in. "Still" Harley does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Harley is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Harley and the other group members point their weapons at Daryl. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Harley and the other group members lower their weapons too. "The Grove" Harley does not appear in this episode. "Us" Harley is first seen sleeping on the ground in the forest. As a walker approaches Harley and the group, it is blocked by some barbed wire that is encircling their encampment. The walker gets its cheek stuck along the barbed wire. Harley wakes up and says "I got it". Harley stands up with his rifle and extends its integral spiked bayonet outward. Harley then stabs the walker under the chin in an upward motion to kill it. After Harley kills the walker with the thrust of his bayonet, he unbuckles his pants and urinates on the walker's body. Later, Harley is seen walking along the railroad tracks with the rest of his group. As a walker roams up to them, Harley holds Billy's gun and watches as Tony, Dan, and Billy kill the walker. After they kill the walker, Harley hands Billy's gun back to him. As Harley and the group continue along the railroad tracks, Joe tells them all to take shelter for the night inside an adjacent building, where several cars are stored. Harley aims his rifle and helps the group to check the building for walkers inside. As the group are checking the place out, Harley claims one of the cars as a spot for him to sleep in. Harley later watches as Len accuses Daryl of the theft of half of a rabbit carcass that they both hunted. After Len is deemed a liar by Joe, Harley, along with Tony, Billy and Dan, are ordered by Joe to beat Len as punishment. Harley and the others start kicking and punching Len as he is on the floor of the building. They later also shoot an arrow into Len's head, killing him. After leaving the building with the stored cars the next day, Harley continues along the railroad tracks with the group. Harley and the others then see the Terminus sign. Death Killed By *Michonne As Harley is beating up Daryl along with Billy, chaos occurs and he is shot in the head by Michonne as he trys to grab his gun. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Harley has killed: *Possibly Lou (Zombified) *Len (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Joe Joe is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Tony Tony is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Len Len is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however he did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Lou Lou was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Dan Dan is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Billy Billy is a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased